Ireland's little Leprechaun
by LunaKirkland
Summary: This is the story of how Ireland found his capital Danny aka Dublin


**Hello, Luna here with another story **

**I do not own Hetalia but Danny(Dublin) is mine **

**Enjoy :)**

**Ireland's Little Leprechaun **

Ireland is England's 2nd oldest brother. This is the story of how he found his son Daniel (Dublin).

Ireland was walking through his country watching as his people walked around his Capital Dublin. He was stopped when his people began talking. " Did you hear there is a little boy roaming around"? One said. A woman said " Aye, the poor boy all on his own in that field of clovers".

Another man said "Aye, and I heard him talking to himself, or he has an imaginary friend." Ireland heard enough, and went to the Lady and said "excuse me did you say something about a little boy"? The Lady said "Aye, Mr. Kirkland the poor laddie all on his own." Ireland said "where could I find this boy" the woman said "oh, he is usually in the field of clovers around your house sir". Ireland smiled and said "thank you, very much. I will go see this boy". So Ireland left to go find the boy

Meanwhile this said boy was running around the clover covered field playing with his leprechaun friends. The boy was 3 years old, and the leprechauns kept him safe. The boy had ginger hair just like Ireland, and his whole outfit was green even his shoes. He had clover green eyes, and really he looked like a miniature Ireland. His name was Daniel, or Danny which he preferred to be called.

Danny was running around playing with his four leprechaun friends Liam, Patty,Nelly, and Sandy. Danny saw Ireland walk toward him and said " wiam who is that"? Liam looked at who Danny saw and said "oh, him I don't know". Danny looked at Ireland scared.

Ireland saw the boy and went toward him, but saw that he was afraid. He walked over to him, and knelt to be eye leveled with Danny. Danny looked at him and said "w-who are you sir"? Ireland smiled said "hello, my name is Patrick Kirkland, and who are you"?

Danny smiled, and said "my name is Danny". Ireland smiled, and said "hello, Danny is that short for Daniel, and who are your friends here". Ireland could see the leprechauns. Danny smiled and said "yes, Danny short for Daniel, I like being called Danny. Oh, and This is Liam,Nelly,Patty,and Sandy they are my fiwends." Ireland said "that's nice they seem nice to you".

Danny's eyes widened and said " you, can see them sir". Ireland nodded and Danny smiled and said "oh,cool"! Ireland chuckled and said "yes, they are cool. So which one do you like better"? Danny smiled and said "Wiam". Ireland said " is that so can I talk to him for a bit while you play with the others." Danny said "otay".

Danny left to go play so Ireland and Liam could talk. Ireland turned to the leprechaun and said "can I speak with you Liam"? Liam looked at Ireland and said " yes what is it sir". Ireland said "are you the one who watches out for Danny"? Liam nodded. Ireland said "where did he come from"? Liam said "well, he was a baby when we found him. His mother is dead and his father we don't know".

Ireland looked at Danny as he played with his leprechaun friends and said "well, he does look like me a bit don't you think"? Liam looked at Danny and then back at Ireland and said "he does look like you Mr. Ireland". Ireland said "I think I will take him with me. I think my little brother England might be able to tell if he is my son or not".

Liam nodded then said "wait I remember Danny's Máthair talked about you". Ireland said " really what was her name"? Liam said "oh, her name was Helga". Ireland thought for a minute and went wide-eyed and said " oh, my I think I knew her. I slept with her only once, but I didn't think a boy would come out of it". Liam said "so, are you saying you are Danny's father".

Ireland nodded. Then Liam asked "what is your human name Ireland"? Ireland said "its Patrick Kirkland why"? Liam smiled and said "oh, my you are the laddie's daidí". Ireland said "okay, so I am what do I do now"? Liam said "you should take him to live with you, or like you said. Show him to England and your other brothers and sister".

Ireland nodded, and walked toward the boy and said "oi, Laddie would you like to come with me"? Danny stopped playing, and ran up to Ireland and said "aye, I would wove that"! Ireland chuckled ,and picked the boy up and said "then let's go laddie".

Danny smiled and said " where are we going sir"? Ireland smiled and said "well, laddie you are going to see my brothers okay". Danny looked at him and said "c-can wiam come"? Ireland said "aye, Liam can come and so can your other friends". Danny said "yay"! Ireland said "alright let's go and see my brothers". Danny said "will they wike me sir" Ireland said "aye, they will don't worry oh, and you can call me Patrick or Ireland, you don't need to keep calling me sir". Danny smiled and said "awright Patty". Ireland chuckled and said "aye, that works to".

Danny said "what are your bwothers names"? Ireland said " well, I'll go from oldest to youngest. First there is Allistor he is the Nation Scotland, then there is Carlin the Nation North Ireland, oh and she's my twin, then there is Dylan who is the Nation Wales, and last there is our baby brother Arthur, and he is the Nation England". Danny said "wow, that a wot". Ireland said "you have no idea".

Ireland walked for a bit, and nation hopped to England where he knew where his brothers, and sister were he walked up to the door of the shared house that The UK Brothers shared North lived with her husband Germany.

He opened the door and was stopped by a voice saying " where have ye been lad"? Ireland jumped, and glared at the Scot and said "Scotland don't do that"! Scotland laughed, but stopped when he saw Danny in his Irish brothers arms. "Lad, why do ye have a wee bairn"? Scotland asked. Ireland said "oh, this is Danny I found him in my field of clovers playing with leprechauns".

Scotland smiled and said "oh, Patty he looks like ye lad". Ireland said " yeah, I know that's why I need Sasana's help" Need my help with what Ireland" said England as he came in the room. Ireland turned, and saw his British brother and said " oh, with him". Ireland motioned down to Danny who was now wide awake. Ireland saw that he was awake smiled and said " did you have a nice nap laddie"? Danny smiled back and said "aye, I good nap."

Danny looked at Scotland and England and said "um, who are they Patty"? Ireland turned to Danny and said "well, these are my brothers Scotland and England I told you about them before we came". Danny said "oh, um, hi I'm Danny".. Scotland said "hello, wee lad I'm Allistor nation of Scotland how are ye". Danny smiled and said "I fine Awistor". Then pointing to England he said "who are you sir"? England smiled and said "ello, lad my name is Arthur or the Nation of England I represent all the UK.

Danny said "hi, but I thought there was two more Patty". Ireland said "aye, there is but I need Sasana to look over you to see if your my son or not." Danny said "oh,okay but then can I meet the other two". Ireland said "aye,you can". Ireland looked at England who was checking Danny everywhere and said "so, Artie is he my son or not"? England look at Danny and said "alright, Daniel I'm going to ask you some questions okay, and I want you to answer the best you can". Danny said "yes, sir but don't call me Daniel call me Danny". England said "alright I will call you Danny".

Danny smiled and listened to England. "first question where did Ireland find you"? England asked. "he found me in a field of clovers playing with my friends" Danny answered.

England smiled and said " good now what friends are you talking about"? Danny said " My leprechaun friends Liam, Patty, Nelly, and Sandy". England said "oh so you can see leaperchans like Ireland"? Danny nodded.

England said "well,that's all I needed to know so Patty he is your son congrats". Ireland smiled and said "oi,really he is mine"? England said "yes, he is your capital Dublin".

Ireland smiled and pick Danny up and said "what do you know I'm a daidí". Danny giggled and said "so, can I call you daidi now"? Ireland smiled and said "aye, laddie you can". Danny said "then are those two my uncles". Scotland said "Aye, lad we are yer uncles Allistor and England".

Danny smiled and jumped out of Ireland's hold and ran to his new Scottish Uncle and hugged him and said "Uncle Awistor" Scotland chuckled and said "aye, lad Uncle Allistor". Then Danny turned to England and said "Uncle Awtie". England smiled, and said "yes,young chap Uncle Artie". Danny said " Daidi, can I meet the other two now"? Ireland smiled and said "yes,my son".

With that Ireland called Wales and North Ireland down and told them about Danny.

Wales went up to him and said "hello, Danny I your Uncle Dylan the representative of Wales. Danny said " Hi, Uncle Dywan". Wales smiled.

Then North said "hello, dear I your Auntie Carlin aka the Nation of North Ireland". Danny smiled and said "hi, Auntie Carwin".

They ate dinner and Ireland put Danny to bed and said "good night my little leprechaun".

**Wow this took me forever to write I'm sorry.**

**I don't know if I should end it here, or do more like Danny meeting America, or Canada, or even Germany, and Prussia what do you think I should do let me know should just end it here, or continue I leaving it up to you. Should let Danny get to know his Uncles and Aunt more? I'm letting you decided readers. **

**Please review and tell me if I have run-on sentences and how I can fix them Thank you. **

**I hope you enjoyed it **

**:)**


End file.
